Alexandra
}} '''Alexandra' is a minor character on Once Upon a Time. She is the daughter of Cinderella and Prince Thomas. Before she was born, Rumplestiltskin, the Dark One, demanded to be given Cinderella's first-born child as payment for providing the former maid with a better life. However, Cinderella "tricked" him into signing a new deal, which led to his imprisonment. After the Dark Curse was set in motion by Queen Regina, Cinderella became trapped in Storybrooke, Maine as an expecting mother. When time started moving again, Cinderella finally gave birth to her daughter. Biography 'Before the Curse' }} On the night of Prince Thomas' ball, Ella is forced to clean her house by her cruel step-family, when the Fairy Godmother appears to her and tells her that she will, in fact, be able to attend the ball. However, as the Fairy Godmother takes out her wand, she explodes into a myriad of gold dust. Ella is taken aback by this, as Rumplestiltskin appears and tells her that he was doing her a favor. Rumple steals the Fairy Godmother's wand and manipulates Ella into making a deal with him. Rumple explains that he can make all of Ella's dreams come true, by allowing her to attend the royal ball. Ella explains that she does not have anything to give him in return, to which Rumple tells her that he will receive his payment at a later date. Desperate and forlorn, Ella accepts the deal. Later, we see Cinderella on her wedding night, cherishing her new life and love. However, Rumplestiltskin arrives and tells Cinderella that, for her to complete the deal, she must give him her first-born child. Cinderella is noticeably shocked by this, as she believed he wanted jewels or money. A short while later, Cinderella discovers she is pregnant and tells Thomas that she has promised Rumplestiltskin their baby. She is dejected, but Thomas tells her that he will make everything better and to break the deal, they simply have to make a new deal. With the help of Prince Charming and Grumpy, Thomas plans to trick Rumplestiltskin into believing that Cinderella is pregnant with twins. A quill charmed by the Blue Fairy shall be used by Rumple, who will be frozen long enough for Charming and Thomas to transport him to a secure prison in the dwarfs' mines. Cinderella is at first hesitant to undo such powerful magic, but they go through with the plan. Rumplestiltskin signs the new deal, and is trapped and captured. However, Rumplestiltskin apparently makes it so that Thomas disappears, and that he does not come back until Cinderella does, in fact, fulfill her deal with Rumple. 'After the Curse' 'Season 1 }} After Emma Swan spills cocoa over herself, she meets, in the laundry room at Granny's, a pregnant 19-year-old maid, whose name is Ashley Boyd - none other than Cinderella. She tells Emma that no one believes she'll be able to take care of the baby once it comes. Emma tells her not to listen to them: the choice is hers. Later on, Ashley breaks into Mr. Gold's pawn shop. Gold catches her in the act, but she maces him and steals a key from him. After it is revealed that Ashley made a deal with Mr. Gold about her unborn child and has run away, Emma and Henry find Ruby's car crashed on the side of the road and Ashley sitting in a ditch, in labor. Emma drives Ashley to the Storybrooke hospital, giving her a talk about what it really means to have a baby of her own – she won't be able to run away ever again. Ashley says she really does want to keep the baby. Later, at the hospital, a doctor reports to Emma and Henry that Ashley has given birth to a healthy baby girl. Emma has a stern talk with Mr. Gold that leads to him agreeing to let Ashley have her baby, just so long as Emma herself owes him a favor. Sean, the baby's father, later arrives at the hospital and brings the baby, now named Alexandra, a pair of tiny slippers. }} Emma Swan meets with her friend and roommate, Mary Margaret Blanchard, at Granny's Diner one morning, to question her about how Henry, her biological son, has been doing ever since his foster mother, Mayor Mills, forbade Emma from seeing him. Mary Margaret explains that he misses her, and she should know, for she spends six hours with him everyday. Upon overhearing this, Ashley Boyd jokingly asks if she also takes newborns, because she would love to get six hours of rest per day. Ashley hands her baby, Alexandra, to Granny, who looks after her for a little while, and sits down with her friends, venting to them about the stresses of being a young mother and about how Sean is always working at the cannery so they haven't even had the time to get married yet. 'After the Second Curse 'Season 4' }} Knowing from her own experience how difficult it can get to be a first-time mother, Ashley sets up and presides over Storybrooke's very own "Mommy & Me" classes, attended by former fairytale personas who are now forced to bring up their babies in the mordern world. She finishes the first class with the "Goodbye" song, and informs her fellow mothers that they'll be singing more songs in the next class, so she's burned them a CD. New mother Aurora - who is also new to Storybrooke - wonders what a CD is. Emma drops by the class when it ends to pick up her baby brother, to babysit him, and Ashley takes the opportunity to greet her and get in touch. Emma comments on what she's got going there, and Ashley explains that it's basically a support group, because being a first-time mother can be so hard. Emma takes this a bit personally, since Neal isn't actually Mary Margaret's first child, but she tries to shrug it off like it's nothing. However, her emotions get the best of her, as they reflect through her magical powers when the milk bottle she's holding starts to boil, causing the three former princesses to flinch in her presence, and Snow to prevent Neal from going with his big sister. 'After the Third Curse' 'Season 6' }} Following a whole host of new arrivals crash-landing in Storybrooke from the Land of Untold Stories, Ashley heads on over to Granny's Diner along with Alexandra in order to scour through the refugees and see if any of them have kids so that she can offer her daycare services to them. However, she sees the name of her stepsister, Clorinda, on that list, and so she leaves to go looking for her. Alexandra, who was previously entertained by the surprisingly-good-with-kids Captain Hook, is thus left with her father, Sean, who rushes over to Emma with his daughter in his arms in order to beg for her help, for he fears that his wife may be planning on killing her stepsister. Luckily, this isn't true, and Ashley is able to make up for something wicked she did years before while her stepmother, Lady Tremaine, is finally defeated. Gallery Gallery of photographic stills released to promote the character. Promo 407 03.png Promo 407 04.png Promo 407 06.png Category:Minor Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Princesses